The present invention relates to a brake control apparatus.
Brake control apparatuses transmit an unsteady state of an electric booster to a controller via a single communication line, thereby performing backup control by the controller. Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure No. 2009-45982 discusses an example of the above-described technique.